


if i know anyone who could beat this, it's you

by expensivefate



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mike talks to Will while he's asleep, One Shot, Takes place in Hawkins lab, ish, random and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expensivefate/pseuds/expensivefate
Summary: Mike had no idea any of this was going to happen, the past year had been the worst year of his life.A one shot in which he thinks about some of the things that have happened over the past year and how he ended up at Hawkins Lab next to Will Byers who was currently asleep. Mike tell's him some things he's too scared to do while he's awake but he needs to tell him before its too late.





	if i know anyone who could beat this, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> so i like wrote this non stop in like an hour, i dont know if its any good and I dont really think anyone will read it but here you go

Mike had no idea any of this was going to happen, the past year had been the worst year of his life. From losing Will, to thinking he was dead, to losing eleven and he was dealing with thinking that she was dead. All he had to do was just had to shut up about it and carry on with his life, having no idea if his friend was alive and all his emotions were out of control. Except when he was around Will, because when he was with him, he didn't feel so irritated by the world and he just forgot about all the shit he was dealing with for a bit. That would be until him and Will were seperated from one another again and all his worries and all the anger just came back. 

 

There were certain times in which Mike wasn't only irritated when being away from Will but anxious too. When Will had to go on his “check ups,” they were a regular thing and he’d been having to go to them for the past year since they found him in the upside down. They were necessary, and Mike understood that, but he also hated when Will went on those check ups because he hated they way they made Will feel. 

 

Whenever they were in class and the principal came in announcing that Joyce was here to pick Will up, his friends would all notice the immediate fall of any emotion in his face. He’d go completely blank, as if he wasn't there, as if it wasn't him. Mike wondered if that's what the dummy body they pulled out of the quarry looked like. Void, and although it looked so much like Will it was just  _ not  _ Will. 

 

He also hates when he thinks about that, because that night comes back to him so vividly, not one single thing was left out of his memory. Not when he saw them drag “Will’s” body out of that water and he had to watch them begin to carry him to land. Not when he shouted at El for lying to him, although she hadn't been lying at all and he felt so bad for shouting at her like that. Not when he grabbed his bike, ignoring his friends pleads and peddled home, fast, tears blurring his vision, that it was then hard to see where he was going. He didn't care though, he didn't care if anything happened to him in that moment because Will was dead. He remembered the way his mother held him as he sobbed into her jumper damping the fabric. 

 

That was the worst day of his life. 

 

It still gave him nightmares, some nights he would wake up in a sweat and momentarily forget what had happened in his dream before this chill runs through his body. Scenes from the nightmare play in his head and it feels like he can't breathe. It plays over again and again, in all different kinds of scenarios where Will just ends up  _ dead.  _ He has to wait until the next day to know if he’s okay because the radio waves don't go far enough to reach each others houses. It always ended up with Will being okay, he was alive, and he would greet Mike with the same soft and toothy smile everyday. 

 

Until things started going bad again. 

 

Things were happening in Hawkins again, and stuff was happening to Will again. Having these episodes in which he looked lost, like he was walking in a completely different unknown world where he would just cower until Mike brought him back to the real and normal word. So, when Will’s episodes started becoming more frequent again so did Mikes nightmares. It just got worse and worse and worse until they were here; at Hawkins lab in a kind of hospital room. Where Will lay, shaking and sweating and tired and so off colour he almost looked blue. 

 

He was currently asleep and although he looked almost peaceful Mike knew it was a restless sleep, that Will was inside there with that  _ thing _ . The both of them were trapped inside this tiny body, Will’s body, he was being taken over like some kind of virus. All Mike could do was sit there and watch, he couldn't do a goddamn thing and he drove him mad. He wanted to somehow rip _ him _ from out of his bestfriends body, scream at it, beg, to just leave Will alone and get out of his head. There was no possible way to do that though, no one had any idea what was happening and how to save him. 

 

If he ever could be saved.

 

Again, Mike didn't want to think like that, he wanted to remain optimistic but it's  _ so hard,  _ when he has to just sit there and watch the most important person in his life thrash around in pain, his screams breaking out into sobs because the pain was excruciating. Him and Will weren't alone in the room, Bob was currently sat with the both of them, keeping watch on them, well on Will, while Joyce and Hopper were talking to the doctors. He wasn't meaning to think so selfishly but he wanted Bob to just  _ leave,  _ just for a moment so that Mike talk to Will’s drained body. 

 

Mike lets out a cough, to clear his throat of it's dryness. “Can you get me a glass of water please?” He asks as nicely as his voice will allow him, and he thinks it sounds nice enough as Bob gives him a small smile. 

 

“Yea sure thing buddy, I’m just going to go to the toilet as well. Will you be okay?” His voice is so full of concern, it dripped out of his mouth with his words and onto the floor. Where it slithered along the floor and creeped up Mike’s chair, until it made contact with his skin and made him feel guilty for using it as an excuse to just get rid of him. 

 

“Yea I’ll be fine, if anything happens I’ll shout.” Bob nods his head before pushing back his chair back and stood up saying he’ll be back in a second. 

 

Mike begged -screamed- loudly in his head for Bob to close the door on his way out. He didn't. How was he supposed to say what he wanted if anyone could hear him if they could just walk past the doorway. But it was too urgent, too necessary, for him to care. He had to say this to him while he was still asleep, because he couldn't say it if he was awake and he had no idea if he would ever have a chance to say to him again. 

 

Checking the doorway to see if anyone was outside, because he couldn't help it, Mike moved his chair forward so that it was as close as it could be to the hospital bed Will was laying on. A hesitant hand lifted out of his lap and onto the bed, his fingers brushing the harsh covers before it came to reach Wills own hand. It was limp but his skin felt so soft and so comforting; like home. 

 

A shock then ran through his body, it was burning his skin, it felt like his skin was sizzling and it was a gruesome thought but it was just so  _ hot. _ Yet, simultaneously it was freezing, it was like Will’s skin couldn't make up its mind on what temperature it should be so it kept switching every second. 

 

Mike's hand was stinging, like when you were just outside in the snow, holding it in your hands and then you have to go back inside and your hands begin to get used to warmth again. It hurt but Mike had no desire to pull away, instead he lifted it and brought it to his face. His lips rested of the skin just below one of Wills knuckles, it was a feather light touch but the same sting in his hand was now seeping into his lips and spreading slowly across his whole face. 

 

His face scrunched up in pain, and from where he was trying not to let himself cry. His adams apple bobbed as he took a big gulp and opened his eyes again he look at Will’s face.

 

“I don't know what I’d do if I lost you Will, I can't do it without you. Everyone- everyone hates me, I know they do, but you, you don't hate me.” He can feel his chin start to quiver and the tears are welling in his eyes but he was still refusing to let them fall. He doesn't know what he’s saying, he thought he knew, but it wasn't coming out like he wanted it to. He sounds selfish,  _ again,  _ why did he always end up sounding selfish. He takes a deep breath and exhales shakily.

 

“I’d do anything for it to have been me instead of you. I should have gone missing instead of you, because you don't deserve anything of this, you’ve never done anything wrong in your life and the whole world is treating you like you have” He just can't keep it in anymore and he lets out a whimper at the same time a few tears now roll down his cheek and lands onto Will’s hand. 

 

“I love you Will. I love you so much, in ways I don't even understand and it's so frustrating. But i'd rather deal with this stupid constant state of confusion than the feeling of losing you. So you have to stay alive, you _ have  _ to be okay. I know you can do this, you're so strong and so brave and if I know anyone who could beat this, it's you.” 

 

He has so much more to say to him, but he knows that he doesn't have much time before Bob comes back, so he places Will’s hand back down beside him. The feeling inside of him to just keep hold of his hand and never let go is strong and he feels like it might just overpower him but he know he cant let it. He has to let go. Hesitantly, he un-grasps his hand from Will’s and the stinging in his hand and face starts to numb and subside. 

 

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he moves his chair back to his original place, he wants to wait for Bob to back with the water because the crying has made his throat scratchy and close up. There's no energy left in him to interact with anyone though, not even someone as nice as Bob, so he curls his long limbs into his body as best as he can on the small metal chair and closes his eyes. A minute later he can hear, what he assumes as Bob walk back into the room, the cup on water is placed on a table near him and his mouth begins to water at the thought of the liquid sliding down his throat and easing the sore. It's just that, his eyes feel heavy and he cant open them, he just admits defeat and knows he can just drink the water when he wakes. 

 

He feels a heaviness over him all the sudden and what only can be assumed as a jacket being placed over his body, the warmth is just right and it's soothing and luls him right to sleep. He makes a note to thank Bob later, although he will never actually get the chance to do that. 

 

His last thought is if he will have a nightmare about Will dying again, or will he end up waking up to a world where its become a reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, you can do any of that shit you usually do with any posts you like on here (if you liked it) 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @edkspbrk


End file.
